fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Furious 7
| Image = FF7_officialposter.jpg | caption = Theatrical Poster | Director = James Wan | Producer = Neal H. Moritz, Vin Diesel Michael Fottrell | Writer = Chris Morgan | Cast = Vin Diesel Paul Walker Dwayne Johnson Jordana Brewster Michelle Rodriguez Tyrese Gibson Chris Bridges Elsa Pataky Lucas Black Nathalie Emmanuel | music = Brian Tyler | cinematography = , | editor = Leigh Folsim Boyd Dylan Highsmith Kirk M. Morri | Distributors = Universal Pictures |company = Original Film | Premiere = March 16, 2015 ( ), April 3, 2015"Fast & Furious 7 Moved Back to April 2015" | runtime = 137 minutesEvent Cinemas - Furious 7 | rating = | Country = |Language = | awards = N/A | language = | budget = $190 million‘Furious’ With $1.39 Billion Profit Helps Universal Chase RecordBox office: 'Furious 7' breaks records with $143.6-million opening‘Box Office: ‘Furious 7′ Racing Toward Record $115 Million Opening |gross = $1.507 billion | Preceded By = Fast & Furious 6 | Followed By = "Furious 8" |series = }} Furious 7Furious 7 - Launch Trailer - Deadline.com (stylized as Furious Seven and alternatively titled Fast & Furious 7Furious 7: Title Renaming for UK Release) is a directed by James Wan. The seventh feature film in the ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Furious 7 was given limited release March 26, 2015 at the interactive film and music festival, and internationally April 3, 2014. Official Description Plot Following their return from London, Dominic Toretto and his crew are blindsided by an attack from the elder brother of Owen Shaw, Deckard, who is looking to get back the people responsible for his brother's injuries. When Han Seoul-Oh is killed in Tokyo, Dominic is approached by Black Ops operative, named "Mr. Nobody", who promises to help him Dom and his family find Deckard Shaw if they agree to help rescue a named Ramsey from a terrorist named Mose Jakande. Summary Deckard Shaw breaks into a hospital to see his brother, Owen (Luke Evans), who survived his encounter with Dominic Toretto and his crew in London. Reminiscing about their youth, Deckard promises his brother to set things right and warns the doctoral staff to look after his brother under the threat of harm. He leaves the hospital in ruin, a trail of unconscious officers in his wake. Back in Los Angeles, Dominic is attempting to stir the memories of an amnesiac Letty Ortiz by taking her to Race Wars, their "invention". When she wins a race against an inexperienced racer, she experiences a violent series of her fragmented memories and runs off. When Dominic finds her, she is standing at her grave lamenting the fact that she cannot remember the last fifteen years of her life and is uncomfortable with the way Dominic looks at her because she can't properly reciprocate his feelings. When Dominic attempts to destroy the tombstone on her empty grave, she stops him and tells him that she has to leave him to find herself. Elsewhere, Brian O'Conner is struggling to adjust domestic life, such as taking his son Jack to school. At the , Luke Hobbs is similarly having trouble to adjusting to standard criminal busts with Elena Neves. Following giving Elena a recommendation, Hobbs returns to his office to find that Deckard has broken into his office and hacked his computer. Hobbes attempts to stop Deckard from escaping, the two square off in a fight in the office until Elena returns to the office to help Hobbs. Deckard uses Elena’s arrival to his advantage and throws an explosive that forces Hobbs to abandon his pursuit and escape the building. The explosive detonates as he grabs Elena and knocks them out of the building's window. Hobbs is injured in the process of saving Elena and Deckard retrieves information on Han Seoul-Oh and Dominic Toretto's crew. Traveling to Tokyo, Japan, Deckard is able to track Han down during his bid to escape from Takashi and runs his car off the road with his own. Back in Los Angeles, Brian and Mia Toretto are preparing to take Jack out when Mia announces that Dominic has a package from Tokyo. Dominic and Mia discuss Brian’s difficulties with adjusting a life without “bullets” and Mia shares her fears about being unable to fulfill the kind the life Brian wants. As Dominic reassures his sister that Brian merely needs time to fully transition, he receives a call from Deckard Shaw in Tokyo. The older Shaw sibling announces his presence to the family. Dominic realizes too late the package is from Deckard and is barely able to get himself and Mia out of the way before package detonates and destroys their home. Dominic visits an injured Hobbs in the hospital after Elena contacts him on the DSS agent’s request. He meets briefly, Hobbs’s daughter, Samantha, who is escorted from the hospital room by Elena, who is watching over her in Hobbs’s stead. Hobbs explains Deckard’s history as an off-the-books black operative agent that the government wanted dead, and his relation to Owen Shaw. Officially, Hobbs dissuades Dominic from going after him. Unofficially, Hobbs merely asks that Dominic doesn’t miss when he gets the chance to kill him. Traveling to Tokyo, Dominic gets the chance to speak with Han's friend, Sean Boswell (Tokyo’s latest Drift King following the defeat of Takashi), whom he races. Following their race, Sean gives Dominic what remained of Han’s belongings that were saved from the crash. Dominic later leaves with Hans remains and buries him in Los Angeles with the promise to see that he is avenged. At the funeral, Tej Parker and Roman Pearce speak with Brian on who could be hunting them and the refusal to attend the funerals of any more friends. Brian promises the only funeral left to attend will be Deckard’s. Dominic realizes that the operative has been tracking them and chases Deckard through Los Angeles into the tunnel where the two stare each other down. In a game of chicken, they charge each other’s vehicles and crash into each other. Dominic is prepared to fight Deckard, but the elder Shaw makes it a point to shoot him where he stands when the arrival armed men forces him to run. Dominic attacks the men when they threaten him, but the man in charge tries to get him to see reason and states that he was referred to Dominic by Hobbs. The only name he provides Dominic is “Mr. Nobody” and asks that he hear his proposal out. Mr. Nobody takes Dominic to his secluded headquarters where he explains his proposition to Dominic. If he helps him save a hacker named Ramsey from a terrorist named Mose Jakande and retrieves a hacking program named the “God’s Eye”, he’ll allow Dominic to use it to find Deckard Shaw. Dominic agrees to the terms if Mr. Nobody allows him to do things his way and with his own crew. Mr. Nobody obliges his request and reveals that he had Dominic’s crew rounded up and brought to his headquarters beforehand. Dominic and the others devised a plan to attack Jakande’s convoy from the air as they arrive in the Caucasus Mountains. The crew is able to save Ramsey from her imprisonment, but not before encountering Deckard, who attempted to derail their rescue attempt. Dominic is cornered by Jakande’s secondary convoy and is forced to drive off of a cliff in order to save himself and Ramsey from the terrorist. The reinforced Dodge Charger R/T he uses saves them both from a certain death. When Ramsey regains consciousness, she willingly divulges the location of the God’s Eye to the crew because she feels she can trust them. They travel to Abu Dhabi and meet up with Ramsey’s friend, Safar, who explains he sold the God Eye (unwittingly) to a rich Prince who was presently holding a major party in one of three major skyscrapers in Abu Dhabi. The crew infiltrates the party, and despite major complications --- their cover being blown by Kara, one of the Prince’s bodyguards, and the unexpected arrival of Deckard Shaw --- they are able to retrieve the God’s Eye (a compact USB drive) from the Lykan HyperSport. With the God’s Eye secure, Dominic, Mr. Nobody and Brian use it to hunt Deckard down to an abandoned warehouse where they find him eating. Deckard expresses disappointment in the number of men who’ve come for him, but reveals he’s joined forces with Jakande, who is looking to reclaim the God’s Eye. Deckard’s unexpected ambush results in the death of Mr. Nobody’s right hand man, Sheppard and the loss of the God’s Eye. Dominic and Brian carry an injured Mr. Nobody out of the warehouse and escape. Mr. Nobody demands that they pull over and leave him on the side of the road where his emergency team will take him to for medical attention. The two leave Mr. Nobody behind and return to the others. The crew decide to return to Los Angeles to face Deckard and Jakande on their own terms. Tej devises a dangerous plan that allows them to get near enough to the God’s Eye to hack and regain control of it. The crew ushers Ramsey between vehicles whenever they are attacked by an unnmaned that Jakande is using to attack them. Realizing that they’re being hacked, Jakande destroys the radio tower that allows Ramsey to connect to her device. Brian heads off on foot to find another connection, with Jakande’s henchman, Kiet in pursuit to stop him. Brian faces off with Kiet in the building with closet available tower connection and is only barely able to defeat him. He reconnects Ramsey to the God’s Eye and she is able to take control. Elsewhere Dominic goes head-to-head with Deckard Shaw in a traditional “street fight”. Hobbs, having witnessed the destruction of the tower, leaves the hospital with the intention of helping Toretto and his crew. Hobbs arrives in time to save Letty and Rasmey, in the final car able to help Ramsey complete her hack into her device, from the Drone before it can kill them. Dominic is able to defeat Deckard in time to save Hobbs, Ramsey and Letty from Jakande who tries to kill them with the helicopter turret. Dominic drives his charger off of parking lot building, but appears to miss the helicopter and crashes. However, Jakande realizes that there are a belt of grenades hanging on the underbelly of the helicopter. He can do nothing as Hobbs uses his gun to detonate the grenades and kills him. Hobbs and Brian pull Dominic from the ruined vehicle and Brian performs on Dominic in hopes to resuscitate him. A tearful Letty demands he stops, and tries to get Dominic to come around by speaking to him. She reveals that she “remembered everything”, including their marriage. Dominic regains consciousness and she asks why he never told her they were married. Dominic tells her, “You can’t tell someone they love you”. In the aftermath, Deckard Shaw survived the collapse of the parking lot structure is escorted to a maximum security prison by Hobbs, who tells Deckard that he’ll be waiting for him on the other side should he eventually manage to escape as promised. Elsewhere, Dominic and the rest of the crew are relaxing on a beach in the Dominican republic. Brian appears to have finally become settled in his domestic life with Mia and role as a father to Jack. His friends watch the happy family together as Dominic prepares to leave. Ramsey asks if he intends on saying goodbye, but Dominic believes “it’s never goodbye” and departs from the rest of the group. On the road, Brian manages to catch up with Dominic at a crossroads and inquires where he intended on going without “saying goodbye” to him. The two drive together down the road until their roads split off in different directions. Furious 7 ends with a dedication to Paul Walker with a final title card that reads "For Paul". Cast Principal Cast *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Paul Walker as Brian O'ConnerPaul Walker, died on November 30, 2013. In order to complete the rest of his scenes, Director James Wan used four body doubles and use CGI to keep his role within the film. Walker's brothers, Cody and Caleb Walker completed small parts of the movie.Paul Walker’s Brothers Jumping In To Help Finish ‘Fast & Furious 7′ Action Scenes *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto *Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce *Chris Bridges as Tej Parker *Elsa Pataky as Elena Neves *Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw *Lucas Black as Sean BoswellLucas Black is Back for Fast and Furious 7 and Beyond Supporting Cast *Nathalie Emmanuel as Ramsey *Kurt Russell as "Mr. Nobody" *Luke Evans as Owen Shaw *Tony Jaa as Kiet *Ronda Rousey as Kara *Djimon Hounsou as Jakande *Ali Fazal as Safar *John Brotherton as Sheppard *Romeo Santos as Mando *Eden Estrella as Samantha Hobbs *Charlie and Miller KimseyThree Year Old Twins with Paul Walker as Jack O'Conner *JJ Phillips as Billionaire *Faheem Najm as DJ T Pain *Britney Alger as Jasmine Cameos *Noel Gugliemi as Hector *Iggy Azalea as Head of Monster Truck Crew (cameo) *Sung Kang as Han Seoul-Oh (archive footage) *Gal Gadot as Gisele Yashar (archive footage) Uncredited Appearances *Nathalie Kelley as Neela (archive footage) *Shad MossProfessionally, "Bow Wow" is now known as Shad Moss as Twinkie (archive footage) *Tego Calderón as Tego Leo (archive footage) *Don Omar as Rico Santos (archive footage) Featured Cars :The following list of major cars used in "Furious 7" is incomplete and may not be completed until a proper home video version of the film is released. Three hundred and forty cars were used during the production of the film. Two hundred and thirty cars, including several black , and a single , were destroyed.‘Furious 7’: What Happened to the Wrecked Cars Forty vehicles were damaged during the filming of the "Mountain Hijack" sequence shot on location at 's .'Furious 7': Over 230 Cars Were Destroyed During Film's Shoot Surprisingly, only ten percent of the action sequences in Furious 7 were created using computer generated graphics, the majority of CGI being used to create backgrounds and hide production details such as wires and other structures used.Susan Carpenter. "Reel deal steel". Orange County Register 3,500 was the length in time it took to complete the stunts of the film. Stunt drivers under Joel Kramer's supervision were not allowed to go above fifty miles per hour for safety reasons.Fast & furious fraud! Actress who claimed she was the 'only female stunt driver in Furious 7' and even photoshopped herself into movie poster was just an extra Production Development The Los Angeles Time reported Universal Pictures considered splitting Fast & Furious 6 into films, titled “Furious 6” (the subtitle in the final production of the film remains despite alteration) and “Fast Seven”, with a single a story running through both films written by Chris Morgan and directed by Justin Lin.'Fast and Furious' 6 and 7 may speed into production together On December 20, 2011, Diesel stated that Furious Six would be split into two parts, with writing for the two films occurring simultaneously. On the decision, Diesel said, “We have to pay off this story, we have to service all of these character relationships, and when we started mapping all that out, it just went beyond 110 pages ... The studio said, 'You can't fit all that story in one damn movie!'Vin Diesel Confirms Seventh 'Fast and Furious' Movie in the Works In February of 2012, Dwayne Johnson stated that it was no longer the studio’s intention to produce two films on account of weather-related complications and the production of “Furious 7” would begin after the completion of Fast & Furious 6.MTV: Dwayne Johnson Says 'Fast Six' Begins In May, Won't Shoot Back-To-Back For 'Fast Seven' April 2013, director Justin Lin announced he would not return as director for the seventh film as he disagreed with the accelerated production the studio wanted, to release the film in summer of 2014. The studio’s request would require Lin to begin production on the seventh film during the production of Fast & Furious 6 before the sixth film was completed. Lin believed the studio’s wants would affect the quality of both films. Despite the two year gap between the previous films, Universal chose to pursue a sequel quicker due to having fewer reliable franchises than its competitor studios.Justin Lin Won't Direct 'Fast & Furious 7' (Exclusive) However, subsequent interviews with Lin have suggested that the sixth installment was always intended to be the final entry directed by him.Interview: Fast & Furious 6 Director Justin Lin In April 2013, James Wan, predominantly known for horror films, was announced as the sequel's director, with Neal H. Moritz and Michael Fottrell returning to produce and Chris Morgan returning to write the script, his fifth in the series. On April 16, 2013, Vin Diesel announced that the sequel would be released on July 11, 2014.Fast and Furious 7 Gets July SequelIn May 2013, Diesel said that the sequel would feature Los Angeles, Tokyo and the Middle East as locations.Vin Diesel: 'Fast & Furious 7 heading to Tokyo, Middle East'Vin Diesel Promises L.A. Setting for ‘Fast & Furious 7′ Filming Principal photography began in early September 2013 in , , with a casting call issued."Fast and Furious 7" about to start filming in Atlanta; casting callSeven... Has begun... Abu Dhabi was also a filming location,Filming of Universal Pictures' Fast & Furious 7 in Abu Dhabi Now Confirmed for April as the production crew chose it over ; they benefited from the Emirate's 30% rebate scheme.Fast & Furious 7 will be filmed in UAE confirms twofour54 in was closed in September to film some driving sequences.Pikes Peak could be star of next 'Fast and Furious' installment On September 16, the production filmed with Paul Walker and the Kimsey twins, playing his son Jack,Twins – Fast Furious 7 in front of an Atlanta elementary school."Fast & Furious 7" starts filming in Atlanta On the 18th, Han's funeral scene was filmed at Oakland Cemetery,"Fast & Furious 7" filming in Atlanta today with extras needed for the scene being "hot, hip and trendy cool types of all ethnicities between the ages of 18 and 45".'Fast & Furious 7' looking for extras On the evening of the 19th, Lucas Black joined the productionExcited to go on set tomorrow for #Fast7. #HanIsFamily for his sole scene with Vin Diesel, in an Atlanta parking garage; separate scenes with Paul Walker also shot in the same location on the same night,Image including one half of a phone conversation between his character and Jordana Brewster's. The day after, Diesel posted a picture from the night shoot with Black on his public Facebook page.Diesel, Vin – Facebook On October 24, over a month into the film's production, Dwayne Johnson tweeted he had started shooting for the film after wrapping up on Hercules.| Intense 6 months of HERCULES to now Hobbs (Fast & Furious). Shooting starts now. #50ShadesOfAttitude Five days later, Vin Diesel posted the first photo of Johnson on the set, in the hospital scene.When brother Dwayne steps into the Hobbs role... you can't tell where he ends, or the character begins. Our third consecutive chapter in the saga, and the short hand we've established makes the film that much better each time. P.s. Proud of Our whole Fast team. Death of Paul Walker and Roger Rodas On November 30, 2013, while on a break for the Thanksgiving holiday, Walker, who portrayed Brian O'Conner, died in a alongside his driving partner and friend, , who was driving at the time of the accident.Fast & Furious actor Paul Walker dies in California car crashNews/Paul Walker's Fatal Car Crash: What We Know About the Accident The next day, Universal announced that production would continue after a delay that would allow the filmmakers to rework the film.News/''Fast and Furious 7'' "Delayed" But "Won't Be Scrapped" Following Paul Walker's Death: Report On December 4, 2013, Universal Pictures put production on hold indefinitely."Fast and Furious 7 production 'shut down indefinitely' following Paul Walker's death". Daily Mirror. Trinity Mirror. Wan later confirmed that the film had not been cancelled.'Fast & Furious 7' Production Will See The Light Of Day, Says Director James Wan'Fast and Furious 7' Director - We WILL Finish Making the MovieFast & Furious 7 director James Wan says production will not stop on film after Paul Walker's death On December 22, 2013, Diesel posted on his Facebook page that the film would be released on April 10, 2015.Vin Diesel - The last scene we filmed together… On February 27, 2014, The Hollywood Reporter reported that filming would resume on April 1, and that the cast and crew had headed to Atlanta to prepare for about eight more weeks of shooting.'Fast & Furious 7' to Resume Production in April Principal photography ended on July 10, 2014.'Fast & Furious 7' Wraps Filming, Thanks Fans On Eve Of Original Release Date Retiring the Brian O'Conner Character Before filming started again in April of 2014, reported in January that the Walker character, Brian O'Conner would be "retired" instead of "killed off". New scenes would be filmed in order to allow the franchise to continue without the character and actor.Entertainment: Paul Walker's Fast and Furious Fate: How The Movie Will Deal With His Death March of 2014, reported four actors with similar to Walker's physique had been hired as stand-ins in the absence of the actor. His voice and features would be computer generated.Fast & Furious 7' will shoot scenes with doubles and replace Paul Walker with CGI to keep him in the film In April, it was announced Walker's brothers, Celeb and Cody Walker, were also chosen as stand ins.Paul Walker's Brothers Jumping In To Help Finish 'Fast & Furious 7' Action Scenes For scenes where Paul Walker's face would be visible, the film's production relied on Weta Digital, a production company created by , best known for its work on the character Gollum in ''The Lord of the Rings'' franchise and Caesar in . A combination of Weta Digital's work and carefully chosen camera angles and lighting using Walker's brothers to simulate his appearance were employed together in the final production of the film.Here's How Paul Walker Completed His Unfinished Scenes In Furious 7 , the CEO of 's post-production studio, The Mill, compared the use of CGI and body doubles in Furious to what was done in 's , following the death of during production of the 2000 released film.'Furious 7' and How Peter Jackson's Weta Created Digital Paul Walker Marketing Prior to the release of the film, Universal Pictures began promoting Furious 7. Early December 2013, early footage from a teaser trailer focusing on the funeral of Han Seoul-Oh.Leaked footage of Paul Walker in The Fast and The Furious 7: 'No more funerals' Officially, with a teaser trailer and behind the scenes segments were planned to promote the movie early on. The behind the scenes segments were dubbed "7 Seconds of 7", the teaser trailer would be released during a major social media event.'Fast & Furious 7' Gets Official Title, Sets Nov. 1 for Live Trailer Launch Event ([http://www.webcitation.org/6TcffdheY Archive Link) February A TV Spot featuring new footage debuted during . March 27, 2015, a free standalone expansion for the video game , titled Forza Horizon 2 Presents: Fast & Furious, was released to help promote the film.Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious is a standalone expansion For its global premiere at the in on April 1, 2015, installed a new laser projection which was the first such installation in the U.S. and the second worldwide, following , which opened at in in December 2014.Imax to Launch Laser Projection Technology at 'Furious 7' Global Premiere|author=by Carolyn Giardina, Etan Vlessing Music Various Artists Soundtrack Furious 7: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was released March 17, 2015 on a physical and digital release.Furious 7: Original Motion Picture SoundtrackFurious 7: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack The Furious 7 soundtrack was named number one by Billboard.com, April 15, 2016.'Furious 7' Soundtrack Speeds to No. 1 on Billboard 200 Chart was the fourth soundtrack to top the billboard music charts in tweleve months following the release of official soundtrack for the 2015 FOX drama . Original Score The score for Furious 7 was composed by Brian Tyler, the franchise's composer since Tokyo Drift.Film Music Reporter Tyler believed that the "emotional component" of the Furious 7 score was "unique" and would amaze the viewing audience when it was released.EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW: Brian Tyler - Composer For 'The Expendables 3,' 'TMNT,' 'Avengers: Age of Ultron,' & Many More Movies Talks Music To Film, TV & Video Games The score for Furious 7 was given both a physical and digital release March 31, 2015.Furious 7 (Score)Furious 7 (Score) Music Videos Prince Royce - My Angel Official Video - Furious 7 Soundtrack Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth Official Video Furious 7 Soundtrack Ride Out - Kid Ink, Tyga, Wale, YG, Rich Homie Quan Official Video - Furious 7 T.I. & Young Thug - Off-Set Official Audio - Furious 7 Soundtrack Sevyn Streeter - How Bad Do You Want It (Official Video) At least four music videos were produced to promote the soundtrack release for Furious 7. Wiz Khalifa's "See You Again", featuring Charlie Puth, was used as the central music video to promote the film and doubled as dedication to the late Paul Walker. 's "My Angel", and 's "Ride Out" (the latter music video directed by Payne Lindsey) were also top singles featured on the soundtrack to given music video productions. However, and 's "Off-Set" falls closer to the official lyric music videos produced for Atlantic Records official YouTube account. May 4, 2015, the official music video for 's "How Bad Do You Want It" was uploaded to Street's official YouTube channel.Sevyn Streeter - How Bad Do You Want It (Official Video) Critical Reception Furious 7 has grossed $349.2 million in North America and $1.157 billion in other territories for a worldwide total of $1.506 billion, against its $190 million budget. Worldwide, it is the fourth highest-grossing film of all time,WORLDWIDE GROSSES the highest-grossing film of 2015,2015 WORLDWIDE GROSSES the highest-grossing film in The Fast and the Furious franchise, achieving the milestone in just twelve days,The Fast and the FuriousBox Office: 'Furious 7' Tops $800M Worldwide the highest-grossing Universal Pictures film,WORLDWIDE GROSSES and the twentieth film to gross over $1 billion. It also became the fourth film in history to pass the $1.5 billion mark. Worldwide, Furious 7 was released across 810 IMAX theaters, which is the largest worldwide rollout for any movie in IMAX's history.‘Furious 7′ Set for Widest Imax Release at 810 Locations Its worldwide opening of $397.6 million is the second-highest opening of all time. WORLDWIDE OPENINGS The film had an IMAX opening weekend total of $20.8 million. Furious 7 also became the first film distributed by Universal Pictures to earn more than $1 billion in its original run and the second overall following Jurassic Park. It reached this milestone in 17 days, breaking the record previously set by , and (all 19 days).Box Office Milestone: 'Furious 7' Crosses $1 Billion The reported that reviews for Furious 7 have been "generally positive" with critics praising the film's action sequences and its poignant tribute to Walker.'Furious 7' an absurd thrill ride and fitting Walker tribute, reviews say The website reported an 82% approval rating, based on 201 reviews, with an average rating of 6.7/10. The site's consensus reads, "Serving up a fresh round of over-the-top thrills while adding unexpected dramatic heft, Furious 7 keeps the franchise moving in more ways than one." On , which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 67 out of 100, based on 44 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".Furious 7 Reviews In polls conducted during the opening weekend, cinema audiences gave Furious 7 an average grade of A on an A+ to F scale.Furious 7 Sequel Trivia *''Furious 7'' was originally scheduled for release on April 10, 2015. It's was brought forward a week to April 3, 2015. The official announcement in change of date was made in July 2014.'Fast & Furious 7' Release Date Shifts *According to piracy tracking site Excipio, the film was downloaded illegally 2.59 million times in four days (April 2–6) through various torrent sites. India was the top country for piracy of the film with 578,000 downloads followed by Pakistan (321,000), China (289,000), the U.S. (251,000) and the UK (101,000).‘Furious 7’ Extremely Popular with Pirates Fast & Furious 7 downloads: India tops piracy charts Videos Gallery Official Stills Behind the Scenes Notes References }} Category:Films Category:Furious 7